


Photograph

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le ciel se couvrait rapidement mais Sirius ne bougea pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Photograph" d'Ed Sheeran.

Le ciel se couvrait rapidement mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, il regardait la photo qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de ses jeans déchirés. Elle était vieillie, abîmée, les coins cornés et on voyait aux marques qui défiguraient les deux jeunes hommes qui y figuraient qu'elle avait été pliée en quatre. 

C'était le trésor le plus précieux qu'il possédait. La preuve qu'il avait un jour été heureux, l'espoir qu'il le serait encore un jour. Le souvenir d'un amour qu'il refusait de considérer comme passé malgré les années. 

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où cette photo avait été prise. Douze ans déjà. Une éternité. Une seconde. C'était un week-end comme il en avait vécu beaucoup. Lui et ses amis avaient entrepris de passer une paire de jours à la campagne. James avait proposé d'utiliser le cottage de ses parents, qui étaient en voyage en France, et l'idée avait été accepté à l'unanimité. Ils avaient passé le samedi après-midi à jouer au football : Sirius, James et Lily contre Remus, Peter et Dorcas. Bien sûr, Sirius en avait fait des tonnes, alors qu'il était probablement le pire joueurs des six, Lily, Peter et Remus avaient passé leur temps à tenter de lui envoyer le ballon dans la figure pour le forcer à arrêter ses bêtises et James et Dorcas avaient fini par s'affronter aux tirs au but. La jeune femme avait gagné de loin et James avait prétendu que c'était parce que Remus, qui avait été le gardien, l'avait laissé gagner. 

Le dimanche s'était déroulé plus calmement. Après une matinée à traîner au lit, ils étaient allés pique-niquer au bord du lac des Potter. Peter venait d'acheter un nouvel appareil photo et avait décidé de l'étrenner en faisant le portrait de ses amis. 

En regardant cette photo, Sirius pouvait presque entendre le rire de James et Dorcas quand Sirius s'était approché de Remus qui posait pour Peter et l'avait embrassé sur la joue, faisait rougir son ami. Il aimait à penser que c'était ce jour-là qu'il était tombé amoureux de Remus, même s'il était plus probable qu'il l'ait aimé bien avant ça et que le trouble de Remus n'ait que participé à lui faire réaliser ses sentiments. 

Il lui avait fallu près d'un mois pour oser révéler ses sentiments à Remus qui avait, comme tous ses amis l'avaient prévu, répondu favorablement. Les mois suivants avaient été les plus heureux de la vie de Sirius. Puis était arrivé le temps de partir à l'université et leur petit groupe s'était dispersé dans toute l'Angleterre et Remus était parti étudier en France. 

Ils avaient essayé de continuer leur idylle malgré la distance, mais le temps et l'argent leur manquaient pour se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu et après le mariage de James et Lily, sept ans auparavant, Remus n'était plus rentré en Angleterre. Il avait trouvé un poste de professeur d'anglais dans un collège en France et Sirius ne l'avait plus revu. Les coups de téléphone et les lettres avaient continué à être échangés pendant encore un ou deux ans, mais s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares jusqu'à complètement cesser. 

Sirius n'avait jamais réussi à oublier. Il avait souffert de ne pas oublier mais il refusait de laisser cet amour dans le passé. Alors il gardait cette photo sur lui en permanence, la chérissait plus que tout. James avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de lui faire comprendre qu'il se faisait du mal, qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose ; il savait que Sirius ne l'écouterait jamais à ce sujet. 

Il n'avait jamais oublié, avait toujours espéré, même si une petite voix lui soufflait régulièrement qu'il devait oublier, arrêter de rêver. 

Puis James l'avait appelé la veille, presque aussi excité que le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être père. Remus rentrait en Angleterre. Remus voulait renouer avec leur groupe d'amis. Remus voulait le revoir. 

La sonnette résonna dans le petit appartement. Sirius rangea la photo dans la poche de son jean déchiré et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Remus était revenu.


End file.
